From The Bottom
* DJ Kubin |previous= |next= }} From The Bottom is a single released by Kuboian rapper Raddy Goodberry released on 24th March, 2009. The song features vocals from fellow Tiny Lights member Taniye Fazio, and was produced by American record producer . The song's lyrics were co-written by Brookline Carols and DJ Kubin. From The Bottom peaked at number 3 on the Karuboia singles chart on 29th March, 2009, before topping the chart for the following two weeks. The song was also a moderate hit overseas. Because of this, it is often considered Raddy's signature song (and Taniye's, to an extent). The song was later included as the lead single for Raddy's third studio album, Extra Extended Play. Background Taniye Fazio worked on the song with Brookline Carols and DJ Kubin in September 2008. The original version of the song (which was actually leaked online back in December 2008) had verses written and performed by Brookline. The song was later given to Raddy Goodberry by Brookline. The song uses similar elements, such as the lead synthesisers, drum pattern, and violins to other Just Blaze-produced songs, such as " " by and " " by . Taniye and Raddy performed the song live on Kickstart on 28th March, 2009. Ericka Streets called it the best hip-hop song of the year at the time. Music video The music video for the song debuted on 23rd March, 2009, one day before the single's release. Taniye and Raddy are seen in the music video in a dark room which contains an old sofa, a metal table and some broken beer and cidre bottles. The bottles are usually blurred out when the video airs on international music channels. Remixes The official remix omits Raddy's second verse in favour of a new verse from Violet Stars. Taniye Fazio recorded a solo version of the song which omits Raddy's vocals. It is available on the CD single. NGZ released their own remix of the song in June 2009. In this remix of the song, Scrat is on the first verse and Acrobat is on the second. This remix also features a new verse from Raddy. A freestyle to the song performed by Louise Keys titled "FTW" was leaked online in October 2009. The freestyle was never released on any official albums or mixtapes, likely due to the frequent profanity. When asked about the freestyle in 2013, Louise mentioned that she was angry when writing and performing the lyrics. The official audio video for the freestyle has over 2 million views on YouTube as of 2018. Track listing Digital download # "From The Bottom" # "From The Bottom" (ringtone) Casette # "From The Bottom" # "From The Bottom" (remix) CD # "From The Bottom" # "From The Bottom" (UK radio edit) # "From The Bottom" (remix) # "From The Bottom" (Taniye Fazio solo) # "From The Bottom" (acapella) # "From The Bottom" (instrumental) Personnel * Raddy Goodberry - vocalist, writer * Taniye Fazio - vocalist, writer * Brookline Carols - writer * DJ Kubin - writer, mixer * - producer Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:2009 singles Category:Songs Category:Fictional songs Category:2000s songs Category:2000s Category:Songs recorded in 2009 Category:Songs recorded in 2008